I miss you Munto
by Tohru Shoma
Summary: Yumemi is missing the king Munto what will happen on this school day? Mabey romance or a person?


In a small town not far from here. One this sunny day there was a girl with blond hair skiny with a buterflly ribbion in her straight long her. She was in school looking out the window. She was not looking at the cloudless day she was loooking at a island kindom that is too far above the clouds or for an airplane to reach the magicual kindom.

"Oh Munto! How i miss you! I hope you are not forgetting me since the last time we saved the earth and connected your kindom to my world. I miss you and wish i could see you again." The girl was orgianilly the only one who could see the kidnom but after the girl and the madgicual king saved both their worlds now everyone can see the world the girl could see this whole time. She was starting up at the sky to the kindom when she heard a voice " Yumemi yeah Yumemi walk up! Do you want to eat lunch with us?" "Uh oh its only you Ichiko, and Suzume. Sorry i was daydreaming sure i iwll eat lunch with you." "Was it that king ? You know you have been day dreaming about him latley. I know you are worried but he will come visit you soon I promise. Now lets go and eat." "Sure lets go."

The trio went to Ichiko's table and ate.

Menwhile Hghi above the town Yumemi is in. High above the clouds and even further for planes lived a magical kindom. On the main island was a beutifall castle sournding by plants and a water fall failing to nothing. Inside the castle in the throne room was a single throne with a young man with spicky red/ orange hair. His hair looked like he was on fire. He had black clothing on but the top was cut so his stomich showd but he wore paints. He had his left hand resting on his left check. He was bord, he was listing to the reports from the messanger on all the rebuilding after he and Yumemi saved their worlds.

He was always thinking about her and wanted so bad to see her but he had a duty as a king to help his people and to rebuild. His most truested adviser walked up to Munto and said "Munto why dont you go see Yumemi I will take over from here and take three days off." Munto wisperd back " no i have a moral obligation to help the people." "But you miss Yumemi i can tell you sigh and look out to the earth and think about her. You have done enough here its time for a vaction." " Fine." He got up from his throne and told his guest "I am going on vaction but my truested adviser will take over your problems." With that he got up and went to the front door and took in a big breath of air and free falled down down like he was falling off a three story building. When he got close to what looks like a building he found he made a dent on the floor. When Yumemi felt the earthquack she thought of only one person making that much loud noise. She jumped out of her chair and ran for the roof of her school. She could hear her friends calling her back they decided to follow her. When they got up to the roof They say smoke and a dent when the smoke cleard There standing in all his glorry was the king of the floating islands Munto. Yumemi had tears threating to fall from her eyes. She ran to Munto and jumped into his waiting arms crying while saying "Oh how i have missed you Munto it has been far to long since we last saw each other." "Yes it has. I miss you Yumemi you don't know how much i have missed you. I was thinking of you all this time, and wanted to see you sooner but we had to rebuild the town after we saved the world." "I missed you that much too I wanted to come up to vist you but i knew you were going to be busy." They hugged and he lifted her chine so she could look at him. He bend down to kiss her. She closed her eyes and empraced the kiss.

They did not know the whole class plus Yumemi's friends was there to watch. After a few minets Yumemi and Munto heard a cough and looked over to see Yumemi's close freinds and the whole class gaping like fish at the sight. Yumemi's friends had a sly grin on their faces. When Ichiko walked up to them she looked straight to Munto and got into his face saying "look here king do you know how long you made Yumemi wait and long for you? hmmm? Tooo long. What took you soo long? And why did you make her wait this long? If you two are going to be in a relationship there should be some ground rules. Are you even listing to me?" The newly couple ingnored Ichiko and went back to kissing but right before they did Yumemi told the king will blushing "I am happy you are back my king." He lifted her chine and told her with a sly grin said " I am happy to be back my princes of the earth." they kissed whie the sun was setting and if you look closley their shadows were even kissing as well while holding hands.


End file.
